


Surf and Volley

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Cornetto "40 - love" Commercial
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Internet, Tennis, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie and Maria discover that the whole internet is shipping them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf and Volley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



Maria peered over Debbie's shoulder. 'The whole internet has been wanting us to get together? Weird!'

'I kind of like it,' Debbie said. 'But yeah, it's weird.'

Maria frowned. 'There have been letters – I have to tell you. But nothing Papa can't deal with.'

'I thought he didn't approve?'

'He doesn't. But he's the only one allowed to say so.'

Debbie laughed. 'Thank God the tennis world got its head around lesbianism thirty years ago.'

'And what's this...?'

Debbie closed the tab, fast. 'Well, the internet does say other things.'

'Like what?'

'Like, I was right on that line call.'


End file.
